wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Synowie Malice
Synowie Malice (ang. Sons of Malice) - upadły zakon kosmicznych marines, będący zarazem jedyną znaną bandą Adeptus Astartes Chaosu czczących piątego boga Chaosu. Historia Zapewne z powodu inkwizycyjnej ostrożności, nie można podać informacji na temat powstania, założycieli czy podstawowych informacji, jak chociażby jak wyglądała organizacja zakonu, jak nazywał się on przed zdradą i jaki miał on stosunek do praw zawartych w Codex Astartes. Wiadomo tylko że powstał on w czasie lub przed dwudziestą piątą fundacją i do tego czasu brał udział w niezliczonych wojnach i aż do czasów poprzedzających zdradę są to jedyne pewne informację, jeśli natomiast idzie o samą zdradę, tutaj informacji nie brakuje. Upadek Scelus Pierwszym krokiem do zdrady Synów Malice, był upadek ich świata macierzystego. Planeta została im wydarta z rąk przez zgubne moce Chaosu, którymi dowodził lord Carrion'a. Podobnie jak w przypadku wielu istotnych faktów, nieznany jest dokładny przebieg kampanii. Wiadomo jedynie, że po jej zakończeniu Synowie Malice zaczęli szukać sposobu na odzyskanie swej ojczyzny. Ich upór i cierpliwość są tutaj naprawdę godne podziwu, bo zakon na okazje do kontr-ataku czekał minimum tysiąc sto lat, a z całą pewnością trwało to dłużej. Liczba tysiąc sto jest tutaj podana tylko dlatego, że to jedyna pewna informacja na temat dokładnej ilości minimalnego czasu oczekiwania zakonu na okazję do ataku. Pakt Nie wiadomo jak dokładnie wyglądał pierwszy kontakt z Malice, czy był on obiektem kultu od samego początku, czy marines zaczęli czcić go dopiero później. Wiemy natomiast, że Upadły Bóg uczynił z zakonu armię swoich wyznawców, którzy w jego imieniu zabijali wrogów Imperium, pod przykrywką służenia nieśmiertelnemu Imperatorowi rzecz jasna. Świątynia poświęcona bogu anarchii i terroru została wzniesiona na dryfującym w przestrzeni kosmicznej, wraku potężnego okrętu bojowego, który przez marines ochrzczony został nazwą Labirynt. Nieznane są szczegóły owego porozumienia, jednak jedno jest pewne. Malice obiecał swoim Synom zemstę na plugawych siłach Chaosu i zwrócenie im ich świata. W tym celu musiał się jednak dostać do świata materialnego, a żeby to zrobić potrzebował ofiary z jedenastu najlepszych wojowników zakonu. Aby dowieść swej wartości wojownicy musieli przejść test zwany "Próbą Labiryntu". Zebranie owej ofiary zajęło marines minimum tysiąc sto lat, po których zakon ruszył na krucjatę na swój świat macierzysty. Nie wiadomo jednak jak ona się zakończyła. Zdrada Ujawniona Ogólnie przyjęło się mówić, że głównym winnym zdrady zakonu był jego mistrz Kathal, od tamtego czasu noszący tytuł "Anarch", prawda jest jednak taka, że zakon był przeżarty zdradą już od około tysiąca lat, a jedynym winnym jest tutaj nieuwaga Imperium. Cała historia ujawnienia zdrady rozpoczyna się na planecie Cilix 225, gdzie dowodzona przez Kathala I kompania Synów Malice, została wysłana aby zatrzymać rozwijającą się herezję. Kiedy Kathal przybył na miejsce, trzy podwodne miasta-ule były już w rękach zdrajców. Marines nie potrzebowali wiele czasu by rozprawić się z siłami zdradzieckich bóstw. Wkrótce zbuntowany system znów znajdował się pod kontrolą Imperium. Cieszący się ze zwycięstwa Synowie Malice, ze swym mistrzem na czele przystąpili do świętowania, na swój dość oryginalny sposób. Zaczęli oni bowiem rytualnie pożerać ciała swoich zabitych we wcześniejszej bitwie przeciwników. Wszystkiemu przyglądała się inkwizytor Pietas, należąca do ramienia Ordo Hereticus. Uznała ona czyny marines za heretyckie, a samych marines za skażonych zdrajców. Inkwizytor szybko zmobilizowała stacjonujący na orbicie zastęp Adepta Sororitas i ruszyła do boju, by oczyścić marines z toczącego ich skażenia. I właśnie w tej chwili inkwizytor zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo przeliczyła się pod względem swoich zdolności bojowych. Drużyny Celestian, które towarzyszyły Pietas może były zaprawione w bojach, ale nie miały szans w walce z weteranami pierwszej kompanii zakonu marines. Niesieni swą furią, dodatkowo wzmocnieni za sprawą iście barbarzyńskiego szału, w jaki popadli na skutek swych kanibalistycznych aktów, prowadzeni przez swego skąpanego w krwi wodza, Synowie Malice dosłownie roznieśli armie cór Imperatora. Chociaż walczyły dzielnie i z całą pewnością do samego końca wierzyły w swoje zwycięstwo, Siostry Bitwy zostały przytłoczone przez liczebniejszą i niesioną swą morderczą furią, armie marines. Pietas spotkał jednak dużo gorszy los, niż walczące u jej boku Sororitas. Została obezwładniona przez Kathala, a następnie zaciągnięta na ołtarz, gdzie została rytualnie złożona w ofierze, czyli w przypadku tych marines, najprościej w świecie pożarta żywcem. Jakiś czas od owego feralnego dnia, na Synów Malice nałożone zostało Excommunicate Traitoris, a oni sami zostali zmuszeni do wycofania się na tereny Oka Terroru, gdzie pełni furii i nienawiści przelewają krew, zarówno znienawidzonych wyznawców bogów Chaosu, którzy pozbawili ich domu, jak i lojalistów. Problemy z chronologią Z powodu braku informacji odnośnie dat owych wydarzeń, nie da się jednoznacznie stwierdzić które z nich wydarzyły się jako pierwsze. Czy marines najpierw ruszyli na krwawą wojnę by odzyskać swój świat, (co oznaczałoby, że robili Imperium w wała przez ponad tysiąc lat), czy też najpierw ujawniona została prawda na temat ich zdrady. Jakakolwiek nie byłaby prawda, Synowie Malice zdołali przyzwać swego boga do świata materialnego. Obyczaje Kanibalizm Jest powszechnym i wręcz tradycyjnym sposobem Synów Malice na oddawanie czci swemu bogu. Chociaż zwykle tego typu rytuałów dokonuje się na zabitych w trakcie bitwy przeciwnikach, nikogo nie dziwi że gryzą oni także w trakcie bitwy. Brak szacunku Synowie Malice są dziećmi boga anarchii i terroru, nic więc dziwnego, że nie wykazują oni jakiegokolwiek poszanowania dla siebie nawzajem. Chociaż w bandzie wciąż panuje podział na przywódców i podobne stopnie, członkowie traktują się praktycznie na równi. Nikomu nie przeszkadza, a wręcz ujmą byłoby, gdyby "szeregowy" marine, oddał hołd swemu dowódcy. Próba Labiryntu Raz na sto lat, Synowie Malice zbierali się w zawieszonej w przestrzeni, świątyni swego boga, wewnątrz wraku potężnego okrętu znanego jako Labirynt. Zwozili tam ze sobą łupy wojenne, czyli wszystkich nieszczęśników, którzy wpadli w ich ręce i dożyli momentu przybycia na statek. Tam jeńcy byli żywcem pożerani. Następnie po uczcie, mistrz zakonu dawał członkom bractwa możliwość dołączenia do zastępu Zatraconych (ang. Doomed Ones). Według legendy Zatraceni to wojownicy, którzy przetrwali próbę labiryntu, a którzy otrzymali błogosławieństwo samego Malice. Próba polegała dobrowolnym na wejściu do wnętrza wraku. Marines mieli nie mieli pancerzy ani żadnej broni - musieli ją zdobyć sami, zbierając złom z wraku. Sam był tak naprawdę labiryntem pełnym pułapek, oraz czających się w mroku mutantów i innych wynaturzeń osnowy, które tylko czekały na ofiary, których krew mogły przelać. Celem było dotarcie do portalu, za którym na rekrutów miała czekać najwspanialsza z nagród, a w każdym razie w to właśnie wierzyli. To czego rekrutom się nie mówiło, to to że przez portal może przejść tylko jedna osoba, jedna osoba na sto lat, pozostali pozostają zamknięci w czeluściach wraku, gdzie będą walczyć o przetrwanie, a z czasem przemienią się w mutanty Chaosu. Rytuał był powtarzany przez Synów jedenaście razy. Po tym czasie Synowie Malice mogli wreszcie ujawnić, jaki był prawdziwy cel ich próby. Wszystkich jedenastu czempionów złożono w ofierze, a z ich (niekoniecznie dobrowolnej) ofiary, utworzyło się przejście dzięki, któremu Malice dostał się do świata materialnego. Barwy Barwy są jednym ze sposobów, w jaki Synowie Malice oddają cześć swemu panu. Dlatego też w swoich barwach naśladują symbol swego pana, czyli czarno białą czaszkę i na takie właśnie kolory malują swoje pancerze. Znani Członkowie Zakonu * Kathal - głównodowodzący sił zakonu, jego mistrz i zarazem przywódca pierwszej kompanii. * Invictus - weteran pierwszej kompanii, zwycięzca ostaniej Próby Labiryntu. * Genareas - weteran pierwszej kompanii poległy w czasie ostaniej Próby Labiryntu. * Cainin - uczestnik ostatniej Próby Labiryntu. * Kado - uczestnik ostatniej Próby Labiryntu. * Vallius - uczestnik ostatniej Próby Labiryntu. * Mortigan - uczestnik ostatniej Próby Labiryntu. * Agon - uczestnik ostatniej Próby Labiryntu. * Crassus - uczestnik ostatniej Próby Labiryntu. * Septimon - uczestnik ostatniej Próby Labiryntu. * Moloch - uczestnik ostatniej Próby Labiryntu. Znane kampanie zakonu Z powodu małej ilości dostępnych informacji, nieznana jest data żadnej z wymienionych kampanii. * Bitwa o Udervererengin * Bitwa o bramę Ansolom * Exterminatus świata Corodon IV Źródła White Dwarf 303 (UK) s. 72 Heroes of the Space Marines - The Labyrinth s. 258 (wersja elektroniczna) Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Bandy Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Synowie Malice